Down the same sky e
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: 1x2 Heero and Duo knows each other since when they were little kids. And they don´t want to separate from each other. But sometimes you can´t get what you wanted. Don´t you? Sad and angsty
1. Goodnight Heero

**Gundam Wing and all the characters are not mine. No. I do not own anything. I´m poor.**

I have already did almost 10 chapters of this fic. Pretty much? Maybe... but I write in spanish! yeeah! why? cause Im peruvian, I live in Perú. If you don´t know where Peru is shame on you!

Well my english is as poor as I. Sooooo please excuse me and my english. And if one good soul want to help me with my fic (I mean beta) just say it. Pleeeeeaseeeeee I need help here... hell yeah!

**Disclaimers: 1x2 angst. drama, tears and sad stuff. Hope you like this chapter just like me! Maybe you will suffer like me to read as I suffer to translate it. Maybe we are conected. XD.**

Ok... too much babbling and let´s get into the fic...

**Goodnight Heero**

Standing alone in the middle of nothing. Feeling so alone and hungry, lost again. Don't know what to do or where to go. Even know how much time he vas in that state when some unknown voice take him out of this thoughts.

Are you alright ?-

He turn around and catch the glimpse of bright violet eyes. He hasn't see nothing that strange in his short and entire life.

Can you hear me? Maybe you can't Are you alright? -

He was so surprised that he can't answer at all.

Uh...ok-... are you hungry? I got a cookie...We can share it if you want... I'm Duo. What's your name?-

He doesn't stop to talk and talk and take of his pocket a big cookie. Then he cut it in two parts and give him a piece.

Not hungry? It's tasty... I had hard time to get it and it the very last one I have. Don't want it? Have a try its delicious... Don't tell me your name yet, maybe you can't talk ... Don't worry maybe I can give you a name. You want it? Ok...let's see...what kind of name you will want? Hummm yup I got it... hey! Are you listen to me?

He stand up and get a sit on a big stone on the floor, a little far of the babbling boy. But the other boy didn't get this action and follow him, and sit at his side.

You ´re right... that place was so hard. Not nice... Thirsty? I think I see a sink over there, in that way. If you want I can go and...

Another time he stand up and get away meanwhile the other boy was talking. No way to have him in silence- He talk a lot, so much that he can't hear his own thoughts. Then he realise that the other boy will follow him again. Maybe that was not as bad at all. He was so lonely and maybe some company will not kill him.

Hummm there is nothing that way, but if we go in that way maybe we can find something... Come...- and he grab his hand.

He stand at him in surprise... and stay still.

Come on... or you prefer to still here? It will be night soon and you don't want today here until night. We have to go to another place to sleep. F you want you can stay with me tonight, where I'm staying now. Its a lil¨place but it's nice. That way is...you know? Until when you are planning us to stay here?

We was so annoying he just can ´t stop talking.

- Duo.- he whisper

And the boy look at him surprised.

- Shut up!.- he said.

xxxXXX

At last over hours of having Duo babbling and babbling they reach an old building. It was falling down and in other time maybe it was a hotel or something like that. H walk his way to the door and Duo stopped him.

Not that way silly. I have my own door in other place. Follow me...- he said with a bright smile.

Then finally in silence he take him upstairs, over falling down stairs, one that an adult never could reach.

-We are here. Isn't it wonderful? – he said with a never ending smile. – some pieces of boxes, some blankets I find downstairs and... you must see this... Pillows¿Isn't it great?-

He didn't answer, only sit down in silence, in the middle of the floor.

You are so boring Heero. – Duo argued and sit next to him.- tell me Isn´t this the best place in the whole entire world?

-Huh? – Heero was not paying any attention to him.

-I said that this is the best place in the world. Isn't it? It son near the sky... I like sky.. I will like to live over there. Look those stars... so many... I have count too many but I never finish. I always fall sleep counting them all.

My mother went there...- Heero sighted and in that moment he started to feel bad again.

- Heero... don't be sad... .- Duo embrace him

What are you doing?.- Heero was so surprised.

- Don't be sad... you know that you mommy is seeing you up there and she will get very sad if she see you in that way. She love you so much, didn't she? You will see that when you have to go there, to heaven you will see she again.

No, I will never see she again, never. – his eyes start to fill with tears. He didn´t wanted this to happen again.

Don't say so... Heero... You will see she again. I'm sure that she is waiting for you, yes. Instead me...- his voice broke up a little but he remind to smile.- I even remember my mom, and also I don't know her name. I think that my parents abandon me when I was a lil´kid. I don't know... How old are you? I'm 6 and almost an adult. An I live alone here...if you want you can stay here and live with me.

I´m 7.-

Duo smile again. It seems that it was to easy to smile for him. Strange thing. Telling the truth he was so strange. Those violet eyes and that curly hair falling over his shoulders. Since he saw him he thought that he was a girl, messy and dirty girl, wearing big baggy clothes. His shirt was so big that he has to fold it over his elbows. And those pants tied at his waist with some dirty rope. He just get lost inside those clothes.

But after all he doesn't stopped to smile a lot.

I'm really tired. Can we sleep now?- Heero asks yawning.

-Yuuupp… help me setting the bed please...

And in a moment they were laying side by side on the floor of boxes, covered by old rags for blankets. Fortunately it was not so cold.

Al cabo de un rato estuvieron los dos acomodados sobre el suelo de cartones y cubiertos por unas frazadas hechas jirones.

Goodnight Heero.-

He does not answer, something in his throat can let him make a word. Something that feels so painful inside of his chest.

You must have to sleep web cause tomorrow we will go to so many places... You will see? Wanna go? –

-Yu...yup - Heero even can answer cause some salty tears want to ride free. Duo stay in silence then, maybe he just get sleep finally.

Then in that moment he can remember his mothers voice…

Long time he doesn't hear her softly voice ... long time she does not wish him goodnight.

TBC...

◄ Can you see the purple square down this web page? Then submit me a review please! thank you for reading... luv U bites!


	2. Goodnight Duo

**I don´t own anything Im poor... very poor. Gundam wing and all those cute charaters are not mine.  
Sorry about my poor english! Sorry sorry sorry... maybe I can get it better I need practice a lot of practice. hell yeah!**

Thanks for your reviews please don´t stop to write them. Thanks... hope you like this chappie... bye meow!

**Goodnight Duo  
**

Some days have been passed since they have meet. Since then they always get together wherever they have to go. They use to go together anywhere around the city searching for food or something to eat. Always trying to not be around when adults were around, they where bad people, that's what's Duo say.

That days where full of happiness and sometimes Duo almost can make Heero smile. That was wonderful. A beautiful and shinny smile.

But when night comes they have return to their secret place, up in the last floor of the old building and in his pockets whatever they can get for the day.

They can't get great things, only some old bread and maybe one or two fruits. That was enough to fill his little stomachs and then they went to sleep peacefully, just under a big, bright sky, that always look the same , beautiful , plagued with little twinkle bright stars. Like and ocean fill with fishes, the ocean that Duo have never see.  
That night they where sleeping like angels. Really tired for walking around the whole city for nothing. That day they cant get anything but some fresh water to clean themselves and drink a bit.

-Duooo I know you are up ther..e.yo brat... Come here right now, don't make me go for you. - the liquor voice sounds of a drunken man wake them up.

Don't be afraid, Heero.- He lost all color in his face.- just don't make any sound.

Heero only nodded rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. He only want to sleep again but something in Duo's face tell him that something was happening.

-I say get here nooow! Get your ass over here now or I will go for you and you would not like it at all. Damn brat... Come here you stupid lil´brat.!

- If we do silence he will go away?- Heero whispered anxiously when Duo starts to bit his lower lip. He looks so nervous, that was a bad signal.

He will... not, Heero... wait here...- Duo just smile to him. – If I delay a little... don´t worry I will come back I think... If i can I will take something to eat...-

And Heero saw him walking to reach the stairs that leads downstairs. He can notice how afraid Duo was. He doesn't want Duo go to that drunken guy, but he can't stopped him either. Just not know what he was supposed to do then, just wait for him to come back as he said.

Soon since Duo disappear of his view Heero can hear their voices downstairs.

- So the lil brat finally get here...Come here you stupid snotty we have some business to attend. –

He was so drunk and smells a lot. His mouth stinks like hell and he just speak so close to his face.

The man reach him and cross his arm over his neck.

- Let's go, we have some business now.

That entire night Duo was away and he not come back. Heero spends the night alone, in silence and surrounded by darkness. That means that he will be alone again? Scared and worried at once time. The next day comes and no signal of Duo.

Maybe he have to look for him, maybe Duo was in trouble. No, he must stay there, where Duo say to wait. He must stay there, waiting for him, no matter if it will take all eternity, he must stay there.

But if Duo was really in trouble, he must help him. Heero stand up and reach the stairs. He go down those snaky style stairs and entered into the core of the building that seems like the inner stomach of a big monster. Inside was so dark and gloomy that make him shiver . He walked inside the building and hear voices. He covered in the shadows of the rusty place. Another homeless like him went over there. He can't tell if that person was male or female, cause it was so dark in there. He wait the homeless to go away to return to his exploration.

But where he will start to look for Duo? He just feel so lost again. Some sensation that he was starting to lose, but now...

Now he was reaching for the door, to exit to the outside world to search for Duo. Then a crowd of homeless get over him. Then he return to his hidden place.

He wait them to go out, but it was in vane. Them were planning to stay in there.

In silence he returns to his place down the sky.

- Heeroo…I was so afraid… I come back and not see you. Look what I got. Come see. Lets eat I'm starving, dying hahaaha. Get a sit I'm so hungry that I can eat an hipopo... how it you say it? Hipopopo haahahaha. Where did you go? Hu?

There was Duo, speaking so natural and full with happiness with a black eye turning in green and purple, a bloody line falling down the corner of his lips. Heero can't take his eyes of those bruises and Duo notice it. With the sleeve of his too big and baggy shirt he clean the blood.

Heero reach him automatically, without thinking about it he was touching his face so softly meanwhile his eyes fixed his bruises.

- Uhmm... this? Don't worry this will disappear soon I think... – Duo smiled without looking him like he can't do such a thing. – It not hurt right now, well a lil´ but it's nothing...

- Where you go... with that...guy - Heero asked, his eyes over Duo's again.

- With the guy that last night... you remember? That drunken gu.. him with him...- Duo let escape a lil sad laugh. – He give me some things to eat... see? See Heero... you will like it.

- Duo.- He only whispers.- I'm glad that you come back.

Duo smile brightly now.

I will always be with you Heero... forever...-

xxxxx

A week has been over. Every night Duo was going away and coming back next day in the morning. He always return so tired and hurt. He is sick I can tell but he don't want me to notice.

He is sick cause he didn't want to eat and his head hurts a lot. I don't know how to do for him to make him feel better. Do not want to see him like that.

He had to go away from our place down the sky cause it is not more a safe place. Duo says that.

Now we need another place to stay and I can't let Duo to get worse. He don't have any place to go and is freezing here. The sky is turning to a nice shade of gray and its gonna rain.

We keep on walking and Duo says that he can't continue. He want to rest a little.

Try to walk a lil more Duo, we can't stay here you know, in the middle of the street.

Heero was grabbing him preventing Duo to fall down cause he was so weak.

Just a lil second please... Heero... I cant stand this more. I want to stay here... really... My head hurts too much... please...-

I will take you to a safe place... you know? Then we will find some help. There must be someone to help us – Heero keep dragging Duo over the street. Duo just can stand up himself and he was getting weaker.

Finally Heero drag him to a place kind of dark, hidden over trash cans where them hide themselves.

You need a doctor.- Heero was so scared and he doesn't want to lose Duo. He don't get an answer and it seems that Duo had fall sleep laying on the cold hard floor.

That was not a very good place to stay but it was the very best he can find. At least the floor was dry and it was not so much smelly. Carefully pull Duo's head on his lap just for get him more comfortable.

They need some medical help but he can't leave Duo in that state alone in the middle of nothing.

The rain goes rough and cold drops fall down them both. At least that place was not as good as he think. They can't continue in that way. He can't let Duo die there and with a big effort, bigger than him grab his thin body over the floor that starts to get wet and pull him over the street.

After a long time walking and walking over empty streets he was ready to surrender to his fate. Finally he stopped his feet in a lonely park and lay Duo over a not so wet bench. If he will die that night then they both will die.

- Duo.- Heero whisper.- we will stay together. Huh? You will not go away without me. Will you?

No answer from Duo's silent body. Nearly freezing and all soaked.

- Can´t let you die... you are so hurt... that men did this... I... Duo...- he can´t even stop the tears that ride down his cheeks. I must find some help...someone

But who will take care of two little stray kids. Everybody have someone to take care and in that city no one need one more stomach to fill. Then a police siren hear around, that mean that is the moment to go away.

With great effort he can lift Duo up over his arms and pull him next a dark point of the park. Just to hide themselves in the middle of the wet shadows of the trees. Over there was a bench and he lay Duo there with nothing more to do for him. Feeling badly.

And rain seems like not want to end never more. And it was cold just to freeze their very bones. But the worst was that he can't do anything to help Duo. Maybe there was nothing left to do just wait .

Not even wait for hope. No more.

-Goodnight Duo...- Heero whisper laying down next his cold body...

**TBC... (what are you looking here? Go down and write a big review! Thanx)**


End file.
